(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a photosensitive resin composition, a color conversion panel using the photosensitive resin composition, and a display device, and more particularly, to a photosensitive resin composition having excellent light efficiency and color reproducibility, a color conversion panel using the same, and a display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A color filter of a liquid crystal display or a color conversion layer of a color conversion panel is manufactured by coating a fine layer colored with two or more colors on a transparent substrate.
A colored photosensitive resin composition used to manufacture the color filter or the color conversion layer is generally formed of a binder resin, a photopolymerizable monomer, a photopolymerization initiator, a pigment, a solvent, other additives, and the like.
Meanwhile, since a pigment of colored photosensitive resin composition has a less than optimal luminance characteristic, there is an effort to improve the luminance characteristic using a quantum dot or a phosphor that is a constitution component other than the pigment.
However, recently, according to a high quality specification, a color filter or a color conversion layer having improved luminance, heat resistance, and the like has been desired. Light efficiency or color reproducibility is reduced due to heat generated during a pattern process, and there is a demand for this reduction to be addressed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.